1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus for reproducing recorded signals while intermittently driving a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of apparatus includes a conventionally known helical scanning-type video tape recorder (VTR), which will be described as an example hereinafter. Conventional tracking control means for correctly tracing tracks which have been recorded on the tape of a VTR at a given pitch include conventional means which operate by use of control signals (CTL system) and another type which has been recently proposed due to the demand for highly densified recording, exemplified by the so-called four-frequency system, which operates by use of a reproduced output from a rotational head without recording control signals in the direction of the length of a tape.
In the above tracking control means which uses reproduced signals from a rotational head, there is no signal directly indicating the phase relationship between a magnetic head and a track as compared with the former CTL system. Thus, it is difficult to obtain good reproduced output by correctly controlling the tracking of a magnetic head for tracing a recording medium, particularly when intermittently running a tape for the purpose of special types of reproduction such as still reproduction and slow motion reproduction.
Furthermore, certain types of VTR which are capable of setting two or more different track pitches by changing-over the tape running speeds and performing record reproduction have recently been commercialized. In these types of VTR, when the above-described tracking control using reproduced signals from a rotational head is performed, the tracking control becomes more difficult during the above-mentioned special types of reproduction which is effected by means of intermittent running. This is caused by the sensitivity of the tracking error signals produced by using the reproduced signals from a rotational head (this sensitivity depending upon the track pitch), and the characteristics with respect to starting and stopping which depend upon the distance run in a single advance of the tape during intermittent running.